Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{8}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}$
Solution: Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{3}=\dfrac{1}{8}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({\dfrac{1}{2}}\Big)^{3}=\dfrac{1}{8}$ So $\left(\dfrac{1}{8}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}=\dfrac{1}{2}$